


of Fluff , Pet Names , Tickles & Cuddles

by stuckyspetertony



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine calls Kurt kitten, Blaine’s a puppy, Cuddling, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, Kissing, Kurt and Blaine being adorable, Kurt calls Blaine puppy, Kurts a kitten, M/M, NOT AN ANIMAL / FURY / ETC . THING, Not literally, Pet Names, Tickling, i love you’s, i need to write some real stuff omg, i swear i got cavities from writing this, klaine fluff, might be an overuse of pet names, one shot- completed, pet names are my weakness and it shows, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyspetertony/pseuds/stuckyspetertony
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are adorable together and it’s sickening .i’m kidding , i’m a sucker for fluff , especially Klaine fluff so this was made .just a note that i will not be paying for your dentist bill if you do develop cavities from reading this .





	of Fluff , Pet Names , Tickles & Cuddles

"Blaaaine!" Kurt giggled as he moved so his head was on a pillow.

"Yes, Love?" Blaine asked as he tickled Kurt's sides, earning a laugh from the other boy.

"That tickles!" Kurt exclaimed through fits of laughter, trying to move Blaine off from on top of him but failing.

"That's the whole point." He said as he stared peppering kisses all over his face and neck which made Kurt squeal and move side to side under Blaine, laughing loudly.

"Well, can you please- ah! Stop it?!" He asked.

Blaine chuckled and kissed his head as he traced patterns on Kurt's back.

"What's the magic words?" He sang with a playful smirk on his lips as he went to tickle Kurt all over his stomach, still peppering kisses.

"I hate you!"

"Not quite the words I was looking for." Blaine stated as he moved his tickling to under Kurt's arm.

"_Blaine_! Fine, fine." Kurt laughed with a grin on his lips, "I love you."

That seem to satisfy Blaine as he pecked Kurt's lips and moved to lay next to his boyfriend and scooped him in his arms, "I love you too. Now was that so hard?"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he snuggled into his chest, "You're a dork."

"I'm _your_ dork."

"True, I love my dork."

Blaine chuckled and kissed his head as he traced patterns on Kurt's back.

. . . 

"You're like a puppy." Kurt said out of the blue

"A what?"

"You're like a puppy." He repeated as he moved Blaine, if possible, closer into his arms from their position on the couch.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked confused as he played with Kurt's fingers.

"When you want or get excited about something, you give people that 'puppy dog' look and it's irresistible. You also have the same amount of energy as a puppy dog, and you're the most adorable thing ever." Kurt listed as he nuzzled their noses together.

Blaine scrunched his nose up cutely and giggled softly, "Well if I'm like a puppy, then you're like a.... kitten! Yeah, you're like a little new born kitten with those adorable eyes and cute button nose." He said as he bopped Kurt's nose with his pointer finger.

"Well would ya look at that. A puppy and kitten in love with one another, who would've thought?"

"Well the puppy loves the kitten more."

"Nuh-uh, kitten loves the puppy way more."

"You wanna know how much the puppy loves kitten?"

"How much." Kurt said as he ran his fingers through Blaine's loose curls.

"Well, the puppy loves the kitten SO much, that he's asking the kitten to marry him."

Kurt was in the middle of playing with a curl as he froze for a quick second before letting out a shaky breath, "Well the kittens answer is yes, a thousand times yes."

Blaine looked up so he was gazing into Kurt's glaze eyes, a smile on his lips. Kurt mirrored the smile as he pressed his lips softly against Blaine's, having never been this happy before.

. . . 

"Hurry up, Kurt! I want cuddles!" Blaine whined as he crossed his arms and pouted, looking over to where the bathroom where Kurt was.

"Hush, I'm all gross thanks to a certain someone who couldn't keep their hands off of me." The other boy called as he opened the bathroom door, his hair wet from just getting out of the shower.

"It's not my fault you're hot."

Kurt groaned and rolled his eyes while putting his clothes in the hamper and heading over to the bed. Blaine excitedly stared bouncing up and down and scooting for his lover.

The taller boy chuckled and sat against the headboard, opening his arms for Blaine who instantly snuggled closer while Kurt wrapped his arms around him.

"I would totally do more of what we were doing earlier if it meant more cuddling." Blaine said after a couple of minutes, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Nice try, Anderson. But we don't need to have sex just to cuddle you know, I'll cuddle with you anytime."

"Oh I know that, but the sex is just the added bonus."

"Blaine Devon!" Kurt exclaimed as he hit him playfully in the arm.

"Sorry, sorry." Blaine said with a laugh as he moved his head so it was on Kurt's chest, "I'll stop."

"Good."

Kurt moved Blaine so the shorter boy was in his lap and their fingers were twined tightly together. Kurt was humming softly in Blaine's ear.

"Can we have round 2 later?"

"If you behave while cuddling and kiss me right now."

"Deal." Blaine replied happily as he moved so he could capture Kurt into a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was good ?? i always get readers who are 50 / 50 about pet names and this amount of fluff in one chapter so i hope you liked it . 
> 
> let me know what you thought in the comments ! thanks for reading ❤️


End file.
